Power Rangers: SHEILD
by Super Shadowhenshin
Summary: Twenty years after Hydra is believed to be destroyed they return with the aid of a new ally, a group of dimension hopping warlords who want to claim Earth as their own. Humanity's only hope rests within five young heroes. Victor Welling is forced to become the leader of the new team of Rangers as he finishes the battle his family started two generations ago.
1. Chapter 1

**July 1947**

It had started as a normal day for Randall Welling. The government was still sweating over the Cold War, but that was to be expected. Randall had been enjoying a nice slice of rhubarb pie at the local diner when the strange man in a dark suit approached him.

"Mr. Welling?" The man asked Randall in a very muted tone.

"Yes?" Randall asked he looked up at the bald man more curious than concerned.

"We have an incident that requires your expertise." The man replied.

Randall sighed and finished his slice of pie, "Explain the rest on the way." Randall said while leaving a decent tip for his waitress.

The two of them sat in the man's black vehicle. Based on the clean and barren nature of the vehicle's inside Randall assumed it was military issued. "As you were saying?" Randall asked.

"There was a crash out in New Mexico, an unidentified aircraft was recovered and sent to the nearest compound for examination."

Randall took a few moments to digest the information presented to him. "Do they think it's from the Soviets?"

The man shook his head. "Nobody seems to know where it came from, but it's definitely not the Soviets."

Randall raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"

"You'll just have to see." The man said simply.

Randall didn't question him anymore and instead waited quietly for them to reach their destination.

Once at the compound things began to become a little strange. For one all of the normal staff had been replaced with a small pocket of very reserved scientists and a few armed guards. For two all of the scientists were completely dumbfounded, each one of them would softly mumble their own hypothesis.

The "aircraft" was being held in a large bunker that had formerly been devoted to storing experimental aircraft. Randall supposed that meant the new discovery was more important than any of those.

A lot of the craft had been dismantled and rested on sterile white tables that clashed with the grimy look of the concrete floor. Randall was known for his ability to understand complicated machines, it was how he made his living and what had gotten him labeled as such a high priority in the military, yet even he didn't understand what was littered all around him. He couldn't even identify the materials that were used in most of them.

"I've been trying to figure it out for hours." A scientist behind Randall said, "It's like all of this just fell from the sky, I wouldn't even be surprised if it was sent from God himself."

Randall moved to the craft itself, it didn't seem to be very aerodynamic, nor did it seem to have any sort of tangible propulsion technique.

"This thing puts anything we can build to shame." The other scientist said calmly.

"Yeah." Randall agreed, "I love to meet the engineer that put this baby together."

"I take it you haven't been to the infirmary to see him yet." The man said in a strange tone.

"Seem who?" Randall asked.

"The pilot they recovered." The scientist replied.

Randall didn't waste any time as he rushed to the infirmary.

The air was brisk and cool as Randall entered the almost empty room. The light shined down harshly on the figure that rested on a bare gurney. The features of the pilot were very feminine, despite the fact it seemed very much male. His long black hair flowed down to hover a few centimeters above the ground and his pale grey eyes gazed dully at the ceiling. His garb was also strange, it seemed to be made of metallic fabric.

While examining the body Randal caught sight of something strange attached to the pilot, a small watch-like device was strapped to his wrist. Randall gently touched the smooth surface of the device and somehow felt a strange jolt pass through his body. He examined the device further, despite its appearance it didn't seem to be a watch, nor did it have any obvious functions. Randall supposed it could be some form of fashion accessory, but Randall's gut said otherwise.

Randall carefully removed the device from the pilot's corpse, some inner part of himself knew it would eventually become very important. Little did Randall know he was holding one of the most influential objects humanity would ever recover.

* * *

 **March 1979**

Andy Welling kept a picture of his father during that fateful day in 1949 as a reminder to continue the legacy. Andy was standing in his uniform, ready to be deployed at any moment.

In the wake of the ever pressing Cold War, a new enemy was on the horizon, a powerful terrorist organization had done the unthinkable. They had recovered a powerful being from another planet. The organization, known as Hydra, was using knowledge collected from the being too forward their own agenda of world domination.

To counter this the governments of the world were focusing all of their resources into the creation of a task force capable of taking Hydra down. The organization the world turned to was a secret branch of the United States known as S.H.I.E.L.D, and it was S.H.I.E.L.D who nominated Andy to be the leader of the world's newest protectors, World Patrol: Battle Fever J.

A man stepped into Andy's office, a very assertive looking man clad in black leather with a slew of medals attached to his breast jacket. While Andy didn't salute the man, he still stood in attention for his superior. "What do you need Colonel Fury?"

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up." Nick Fury replied simply, "The mission you and your teammates are about to partake in will determine the fate of the entire planet."

Andy smiled, "I'm not scared if that's what you're trying to ask me. I should be scared, I mean so much is on the line, but I'm not."

Nick flashed a sideways grin, "If you have half the spunk your father does then you'll be just fine."

* * *

 **February 1999**

It had almost been twenty years since Victor Welling's father disappeared after destroying the worldwide terrorist organization known as Hydra and during those twenty years a lot had changed. The most notable thing was the introduction of the Power Rangers, a group of colored heroes that began their fight against evil in California. S.H.I.E.L.D took a great level of interest in those heroes because they seemed to possess powers similar to World Patrol: Battle Fever J, only much stronger.

When Ranger's Megazord fell to pieces in 1994 S.H.I.E.L.D had been the first to collect the parts. Once collected their best scientists began to study the Zords properties in an attempt to further S.H.I.E.L.D's own projects. It was during these examinations that a revolutionary discovery was made. The technology found in Roswell parallel very closely to the newly recovered Zords. This development sent the scientists into a fury, any connection to a fifty year old case was mind boggling enough, but the idea of connecting two of the most infamous events together was starting to sound like someone was going to need to rewrite the textbooks.

This led to the discovery that Battle Fever J had been wrong in the way they channeled their energy. While it was thought that they needed a mini nuclear reactor in each of the modules, this new data suggested the Power Rangers channeled their power through some limitless well of power.

All of this is what caused Victor Welling to be strapped down onto a metal table while a handful of men in lab coats rushed around him. A giant machine hovered over Victor, the bulking contraction hummed with power as everyone prepared for the experiment. The idea was very simple, they were going to hit Victor with a small bit of energy similar to what they collected from the Megazord, only this energy would have its DNA locked with that of a hawk , just as the Power Ranger were linked to dinosaurs.

Victor prepared himself for the blast, he didn't know what it would feel like, but he couldn't imagine it would feel too good. He was terrified, but he knew he couldn't back down, this was his legacy, this was what his family had been fighting for generations.

The machine fired to life, it began to glow red faintly as it collected the energy it would fire into Victor. The young boy thought of his father, he hoped that wherever he went he would find the time to congratulate Victor on his bravery.

When the ray hit Victor he felt everything light up around him. His entire world was enveloped in a glowing light. At first, Victor tried to scream as the powerful energy tore through him, but he found he couldn't speak. It was like electricity in his veins, forcing Victor to become mute to the situation.

Suddenly everything went wrong, lights began to flash as everyone tried to evacuate. Victor looked around as everything melted into a panic. He tried to pull on his chains but there were stuck in place.

The horrified look on everyone's faces spoke more then the siren could. Nobody ever tried to unchain the young adult, instead, they tried to flood out of the room. Despite their best efforts, none of them managed to escape before the machine exploded.

The blast was unlike anything he had ever seen before, it filled his vision with a rainbow of swirling colors, it reminded Victor of the Aurora Borealis, only fifty times more intense.

Among the intense colors Victor could make out a strange figure, it appeared humanoid but its features were ambiguous. The only noticeable thing on the figure was a glimmering jewel on the figure's head.

When Victor came back to reality he returned to a destroyed lab. Everything around him was covered in thick black soot, and the roof was completely gone.

Nick Fury rushed into the room. He was a very mysterious person to Victor, he was the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D, yet he stayed in the shadows. One eye was covered by an eye patch, and the other was wide and vivid with fear as he pulled the chains off Victor.

"What happened?" Victor asked as he tried to recollect himself.

"I don't know." Nick Fury replied, "Something went wrong and the energy readings went off the chart."

Victor melted against the floor when he tried to stand, his knees shook horribly and the rest of his body seemed to defy any movement. Nick Fury lifted Victor up and helped him out of the room.

While the two were walking down the hallway a scientist rushed over to the duo. The man was dressed in a white coat and his horned glasses were faintly scratched. Victor recognized this scientist as , one of the leading researchers in "Morphing Physics".

"I've been tracking the leak," said in a winded voice.

"What are you talking about?" Nick Fury asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"That explosion." The man tried to explain in a shaky voice, "It released a large amount of Morphing energy, at first I thought it would shoot randomly into space, but it curved at the stratosphere and crashed back to Earth."

Nick Fury raised both his eyebrows, "What do you think is channeling the energy?"

"That's the thing." Dr. Beverly said, "I don't think it's a _what_ I think it's _who_."

"Are you implying that the energy is inside some random civilian?" The concept was starting to upset Fury, and he began to eye Dr. Beverly angrily.

"Four to be exact." The man said before wincing. The effects of Fury's stare was making him blush. "The leak separated into four parts, each one hitting a different location."

"Can you find who was infused with the energy?" Nick Fury asked.

"Yes." Dr. Beverly replied, "Though it will take me some time."

Fury exhaled deeply and gripped the side of the table very tightly. "I need this done as fast as possible, and the moment you find the first target I need their location reported to me immediately." The scientist nodded and rushed off.

After the area was clear Nick Fury led Victor down towards a darkened hallway through a nearly forgotten area of the compound. The two stopped at a dead end which was revealed to be a sliding door. The room inside was completely dark except for a single ray of light that reflected against a small wrist device that sat atop a metal podium.

"This is what all of our experiments have been leading up to." Nick Fury explained. "We have taken all of our research and poured it into this." Nick Fury carefully retrieved the device and held it in front of Victor. "This is the future of warfare, with it you can channel the energy we have coded into you."

Victor strapped the device on his wrist, he was completely speechless.

"I just hope we can find the other four before any more tragedies befall us." Nick Fury whispered in the empty room.

* * *

Hydra Island existed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. For twenty years it had managed to keep itself quiet and off the radar while the organization recovered. The battle with Battle Fever J had nearly destroyed them from the inside out, and for a while they barely held on. Yet time proved to be the best means of repair.

When Hedda finally opened his eyes he did so as a shiver ran down his spine, for twenty years he had remained in a deep slumber, waiting for the day for him to reclaim his former glory. He had felt the energy that seemed to tear through space like lightning. It had been one of the most jarring sensations he'd felt throughout his time on Earth.

Despite the strange sense of fear he was starting to feel, the man clad in his purple robe began to smile. The powerful force of energy had caused a stir in multiple Back Dimensions, and Hedda could feel them coming to investigate.

Hedda exited his room for the first time in twenty years. His steps were cheerful and filled with life as he strolled past confused looking men with guns. He simply smiled at them, he figured they were still in diapers the last time he was in the public eye.

Hedda opened the large oak door that led to the commander's office. A girl clad in a green cloak was already aiming her gun at Hedda's head by the time he could see her. He waved at the woman. "Are you the leader around here?"

"Who the hell are you?" She asked with a scowl.

"Oh, excuse me." The man said in a courteous voice, he then bowed to the woman, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Hedda, Commander of the Egos Armada."

The girl examined him for a few moments, her dark eyes scanned him a few times as she tried to piece everything together. "You're the last of that Egos," She said finally, "And if you've decided to snap out of your catnap that means something big is about to happen."

"Yes." Hedda agreed. "I can feel strong force preparing itself to arrive in our dimension. Maybe if we can intercept them first we can gain their favor."

"I'm listening." The girl said with a cold smile, "What do you think we should do?"

Hedda smiled, he'd hoped she would trust him with this. "Give me a handful of soldiers and I'll lead them to where the interdimensional beings are going to land."

The girl was still grinning, her long dark hair flowed over her face. "Take whatever you need, just as long as you think you can win those guys over."

"Oh trust me, it'll be easy," Hedda said with a grin of his own.

 **A/N: This is really the first time I've tried a story like this, sorry if the first part here is lacking in character development, we'll get into that more after all the exposition has been delivered. Special thanks to dudelove85 for giving me this idea, he is a very talented writer on this site and you should check him out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The following segment has been taking from the Journal of Randall Welling..._

 _May 12th, 1947_

 _Progress with the reverse engineering is at an utter standstill, there is too much technology, and all it is far more advanced than I can even comprehend. Every time I think I'm about to make a breakthrough I get knocked two steps back._

 _While we're on the topic of the crashed aircraft I'd like to reflect on the body recovered from the crash. I've heard that it's biology only vaguely resembles our own. Well, I guess that dismisses all the rumors of it being a Soviet. I also hear whispers among my peers that the pilot was a man from another world._

 _Surely that can't be the case, our universe isn't some H.G Wells novel. I want nothing more than to dismiss these crazy theories and write them off sleep deprived ramblings, yet they do have a point, and I haven't heard anything better..._

* * *

 **February 1999**

Eddy Winheart was enjoying a nice beer at a local bar when a burly man with tattoos interrupted him.

"I know what you did." The man spat in a drunken voice.

"Then please enlighten me," Eddy replied with a grin.

"You porked my gal!" The man exclaimed.

"Ah," Eddy said with a nod. "You're going to have to remind me who she is, I've had a busy weekend."

"Dallas you dumb cocksucker." The man said as he practically pressed his face into Eddy's.

"Sorry," The glossy eyed boy said to the drunk, "I don't bother asking girls for their names; it tends to imply I want to talk to them again."

The drunk finally had enough, his fist swung towards Eddy, but met open air. The boy had managed to slip away like liquid, he positioned himself behind the man and pushed him over the counter, sending a wave of glass and alcohol crazing against the ground. Eddy then cut his losses and rushed towards the door.

By the time Eddy reached the outside of the bar he began to realize there was a problem forming. Three burly men were blocking his path, and when he turned around to look for some safety within the bar he noticed the two men standing behind him.

Eddy was one cocky bastard, but even he knew his limitations, and the odds weren't looking too good for him. All he could do was throw his hands over his face and wait for the harm to come. That was when it happened, the one event that would send the young man's life spiraling out his own control.

A beam of light struck Eddy, momentarily blinding him and causing to the young man to believe he had just died. When everything returned to normal Eddy found that the five men were all on their backside.

Eddy didn't have time to question this, he simply hopped into his convertible and drove off.

* * *

It was early morning and rain was beating down on the small posse as they stood around a small clearing in the middle of the wilderness. Hedda and the dark haired girl led a small army of men clad in gray uniforms to the location the purple robed alien believed the dimensional invaders would arrive at.

"So," Hedda began as he turned to the dark haired girl, "How long have you been running things at Hydra?"

The girl rolled her eyes at Hedda, it was becoming increasingly clear she didn't like him one bit. This actually suited Hedda just fine, the more problems she had with him the easier it will be to betray her. "Twenty years." She said coldly.

"You couldn't have been any older than fifteen." Hedda said, "I didn't know human's matured that fast."

"Well, when everyone else is dead you grow up pretty fast." She said simply.

Before Hedda could inquire anymore the ground began to tremble violently. The gunman armed their assault rifles and waved them randomly around, looking for something to defend themselves against.

The sky turned a murky brown color and was filled with blue lights that danced around like lightning bugs. The blue lights grew closer and closer until it became obvious they were connected to a larger ship. A giant spaceship hung overhead, it's gunmetal surface appeared almost ghostly in the strange brown light.

Hedda merely laughed as the humans around him cowered in fear. This was the day he'd been waiting two decades for, and he was ready to crawl his way back to the top.

Three beams of light shot from the ship and impacted the ground the beams became a fluid liquid that rapidly formed three humanoid figures. Before the humans could even comprehend what was happening the three yellow blobs became completely solid.

The three figures were unlike anything on Earth. One was an onyx colored robot with two red eyes that glowed in the half-light, one was a man wrapped in bulky metal armor, the only visible part of him was a small section of his human face, while the last figure appeared to be a human child.

"Hello!" Hedda began, "We humbly welcome you to Earth." The man opened his mouth to say more but he was suddenly overwhelmed with an unimaginable pain, it spread all around his head and flooded behind his eyes. Hedda fell to the ground, unable to handle the mind-numbing pain.

"I will do the speaking." The man draped in metal armor said with a grin. "We are the Vyram, and we have detected a large amount of energy radiating from this location. We have come to collect said energy."

"What makes you think you can just hop to our world and start demanding stuff?" The dark haired girl asked the Vyram commander.

The Vyram commander glared at the dark haired girl. It was clear he was trying to do the same trick he performed on Hedda, but the girl didn't even flinch, she just glared back at the monster, her dark eyes seemed to stab knives into the armored creature.

"Tell me where a girl as young as yourself earned such resolve." The creature said with a hint of discomfort.

The girl kept her gaze fixed on the Vyram commander, "You want that power source, and I want world domination, I suppose that means we should work out a deal."

The commander laughed, "You want us to work a deal with _you_?" Why would we ever work with a group of level 1 organisms such as yourself?"

"I might be able to smooth out this deal," Hedda said confidently.

"You hardly make it to level one and one-fifth," The commander said while rolling his eyes.

"I say we work with them." The child said, speaking up for the first time.

"Poor Tran." The man said in the sing-song voice, "You don't understand what you're talking about."

"I _do_ understand what I'm talking about." The child insisted, "I want to play with the beings of this world." A weird smile formed around the kid's mouth, "Especially her." The boy said and pointed at the dark haired girl.

The strange robot nodded at the boy's comment, "I've scanned this girl, she's _different…_ " The robot took a step closer to the girl, his eyes began to glow with an even stronger intensity. "I'm detecting a high level an unknown energy from inside of this girl. It seems related to energy we've been tracking, but only distantly so."

"So this girl is related to this energy phenomenon…" The Vyram commander said with a raised eyebrow, "What an interesting development." The man draped in silver armor extended his hand towards the girl and gently caressed her face. She endured this approach but her scowl was fowl. "Tell me, human, what is your name?"

"Viper." The girl spat.

The man grinned, "Well...Viper, you can call me Court Radiguet, I am the leader of the Vyram and master of the entirety of the Back Dimensions." Radiguet extended his arm toward the black metal monster, "This is my loyal robotic servant, Grey," He then moved to the child, "And this is Tran, he may seem small and incompetent, but he definitely comes in handy."

Viper nodded, "As I said before, my name is Viper. I work for an organization named Hydra, and our ultimate goal is global domination."

"Global domination?" Radiguet asked with a smile, "We can have that done in a week."

"Is that an offer?" Viper asked.

"Yes." Radiguet said, "I do decree that Vyram and Hydra are now in accordance to one another!"

Viper carried a snake like look on her flawless face, "Good, because we've tracked down a part of the energy signal you came here for, let's test out our new alliance."

* * *

Eddy Winheart was cruising down the road in his black convertible. He kept the radio blaring, and AC DC echoed all around him. A sly grin was on his face as he winked at a girl walking along the sidewalk with her boyfriend. The girl blushed, which gained an extremely pissed off look from her boyfriend.

Eddy's night plans consisted of going around to a few bars, picking up a pretty girl and seeing where that led him. Unfortunately, for him, that plan was halted by the gunmetal colored ship that had suddenly appeared overhead.

Eddy stopped his car and gawked at the machine, he hadn't seen anything like it before. It was probably aliens, they had a history of showing up pretty frequently nowadays. He should have taken it as a cue to speed up and get the hell out of there, but amazement kept him locked in place.

Bright yellow orbs suddenly fell from the ship. They bounced on the ground a few moments before sinking into the Earth. Eddy was incredibly confused by this, that is until the faceless black monsters sprouted from the ground.

When the monsters started approaching Eddy he realized it was time to keep moving. He tried to drive past them, hoping they weren't actually after him. This theory was quickly extinguished when one of the creatures jumped on the hood of his car.

Eddy tried to swerve around the monsters but they quickly surrounded him, making it impossible for him to move at all. One of the creatures tried to reach at Eddy through the side of convertible, but a quick blow to the head knocked the creature down. Eddy was still panicking, he didn't know what to do. He could only fight the monsters off for so long.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from behind the creatures. "Need some help?" Eddy pinpointed the voice and found it belonged to a man no older than twenty-five his short blond hair and uniform gave off the impression of a soldier, but his face was young and unscarred.

"Maybe." Eddy called back, "Do you got any backup?"

The boy smiled, "I don't need any." He lifted his arm to reveal a triangular device on his wrist. He pressed a button on his device and small wings shot from the sides, giving the impression of a strange airplane. The boy's body was covered in red energy. When the energy subsided a figure clad in red.

His armor was red and white with a bird shaped emblem on his chest and a helmet that resembled the head of a hawk. The armored warrior opened his arms and wings extended down, he then jumped into the air and glided over the monsters. He landed on top of Eddy's car and armed a sword.

"I can't do this alone." The red warrior said as he slashed into an oncoming monster.

"Well, what should I do?" Eddy asked the man.

The armored warrior dropped something onto Eddy's lap. The young man examined it, he'd been given a device similar to what the red warrior had. "Help me fight." The red armored man said.

Eddy quickly strapped the device onto his wrist, he was mostly controlled by adrenaline as he pressed the button and found himself enveloped by a strange energy. He was filled with a similar sensation as what he felt at the bar, only this seemed more natural and controlled.

Eddy was then covered in armor similar to the red's, only his was black and his helmet resembled a condor. "I gotta say my suit looks a little better than yours does." He said smugly.

Eddy felt a tremendous power overwhelm him as he fought the monsters, his moments were much more precise and quick with this armor on, yet it felt as natural as a second skin. He dodged one of the creatures and did a jump kick that knocked it back into the crowd.

"Pretty impressive." The Red warrior said.

"I've had my fair share of street fighting," The Black warrior replied.

It wasn't too long before the warrior defeated all of the monsters, after that the two of them powered down their armor and stared at one another.

"This won't be the only attack." The man who had introduced himself as Victor told Eddy, "The world needs us, the world needs Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?" Eddy asked, "I thought those guys retired after the last big invasion."

"We have to be the next Power Rangers." Victor said, "There are three others like us, they have the Morphing energy inside of them if all five of us work together we can stop this."

Eddy removed his wrist device and dropped it on the ground. "Sorry, but I'll pass." He said simply, "Being a Power Ranger doesn't fit in my schedule."

"You can't be serious!" Victor exclaimed, "There are legitimate human lives on the line here."

Eddy shrugged, "Not my problem. Find someone else to replace me."

Before Victor could reply Eddy already started his engine and drove off.

* * *

"I can't believe him!" Victor said from inside of the break room with a towel over his shoulders as he tried to recover from his battle with those strange monsters.

"He'll come around." Nick Fury said. "If we're lucky." He added under his breath.

"He's a selfish jackass!" Victor exclaimed. "Why doesn't he understand what's at stake here?"

"Not everyone was raised like you Victor," Fury said, "You can't just assume someone's personality from one interaction."

Victor remained silent as the tension in the room grew. In a way, he knew that Nick Fury was right, and Victor knew he should trust his superiors judgment , but he couldn't calm the fire in his chest.

"I have something to help you calm yourself." Fury said and threw down a file, "We've tracked another potential location for you to check out."

Victor took the file and nodded, "Yes sir."

* * *

Victor pulled into the wide driveway that led to a giant victorian styled mansion. He exited his car and walked across the gravel drive. He wouldn't admit it, but Victor was incredibly nervous, he didn't really have the confidence that he could actually convince someone to join the team, especially after what happened with Eddy.

Victor gained enough nerve to knock on the door, and much to his surprise a young looking girl opened the door. She smiled at Victor, the sight gave the young Ranger a strange feeling in his chest.

"Hello, what do you want?" The girl asked politely.

"I… uh I," Victor stuttered. "I work for S.H.I.E.L.D," he managed to choke out, "I'm looking for someone, has anyone at this household witnessed any strange lightning or something of the sort?"

The girl nodded, "You better come in."

The strange girl carefully led Victor through her giant house. The entire place was well kept, but it was utterly empty. Pictures of the girl along with two adults Victor guessed were her parents lined the walls. She led Victor to the study and they both sat down in comfy leather chairs.

"My dad is a famous writer." The girl explained. "Steve Kling."

"Your dad is Steve Kling?" Victor exclaimed, there was about a dozen of his best sellers at S.H.I.E.L.D, Victor's father had collected most of them.

The girl blushed, "My mom and dad are out on tour, I haven't seen them in three months."

"Sounds lonely," Victor commented, he supposed he could relate to her feeling both of his parents had been missing for twenty years.

"About the strange lightning." The girl said, "What does it mean?"

Victor took a deep breath and explained the situation. The girl nodded and looked as if she believed just about half of what was said. After Victor spoke the girl's eyes began to glimmer, "Does this mean you're trying to make me a Power Ranger?"

"Well…" Victor stuttered, "Yes."

The girl beamed with excitement, "I've always wanted to be a Power Ranger!" She exclaimed.

"That's good." Victor stuttered, he couldn't believe how easy that was. "We'll take you to S.H.I.E.L.D and we'll talk more there."

* * *

Court Radiguet and Viper stood inside the Commander's office at Hydra Island, the Vyram leader held a very potent frown on his face. "It seems we're going to be forced to take a more drastic defence against the humans." He said.

Viper nodded, "I couldn't agree more. I've already begun preparations."

A Japanese man in his late forties stepped into the office, his hair was gelled back and he was dressed in a leather jacket. The man flashed a grin at Viper. "It's been awhile, how's the crime game?"

"Still pays," Viper said coldly.

"Excuse me." Radiguet said as he glared at the new figure, "Who is this man?"

"Oh sorry," The Japanese man said, "I didn't realize I was interrupting a costume party, my name is Shin Kazamatsuri, I've worked with Hydra in the past and dear Viper here has asked for my services again."

"And what can you do?" Radiguet asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that part," Shin said with a sly smile. The Japanese man held out his arms as his eyes shifted to a soil blood red color. He then removed all of his clothes and set them neatly in a pile. His muscles began to grow substantially and his body began to take on a slimy pale texture, the color changed from white to green as claws and other sharp tools sprouted along his hands and arms. When the transformation was complete Shin had become a green grasshopper-like humanoid.

"Interesting…" Count Radiguet said. "This planet seems to be full of surprises."

Hedda stepped into the room, following behind him was a small posse of armed guards. He seemed scared to be so close to the Vyram, yet he put on some distant type of mask. "I've used my person connected to our dimensions energy field to track the location of another one of the energy signals."

"I've already tracked her." Count Radiguet said dismissively, "And she's with that pesky Red warrior."

"Not her sir." Hedda said, "I've tracked a newer signal, this one is a few miles out from the city limits, on a small family farm."

"We'll begin our siege as soon as possible." Radiguet said, "For the time being I must prepare among my fellow Vyram." The Vyram Commander was quickly enveloped in yellow light before fading into nothing.

 **A/N: Hopefully you're enjoying this story so far. It has come to my attention that this should be a crossover, so it will be moved to the crossover section in approximately 24 hours. On another note what heroes/villains from the Marvel Universe would you like to see in this fic, I'd like to get an idea on whose popular.**


	3. Chapter 3

**November 1978**

Andy Welling stood next to the operating table as Shin Kazamatsuri prepared to be a test subject for S.H.I.E.L.D's newest experiment. During a breakthrough, they had discovered it was possible to infuse people with powerful energy by shooting that energy directly into their D.N.A, once perfected they could use this tactic to gain to upper hand against Hydra and end the battle before it could escalate further.

Shin and Andy had been friends their whole lives, so it only seemed natural that Andy would be there for his friend. Shin seemed more than a little nervous, but he wasn't about to back out of this. He wanted to take Hydra down at any costs, even if it meant giving his body to science.

"Hey, Shin," Andy said to his lifelong friend. "I know this is pretty shitty timing but I have a question."

"If you're gonna pop the question I'm not going to guarantee I'll say yes," Shin said with a grin.

"I'm heartbroken," Andy said, it was nice to see Shin a little less stressed, even it was just for a moment. "Anyway," He continued, "You already know that Candy is pregnant, and after a long talk with her we've decided that you should be the Godfather."

Shin was beaming at that statement when the mass of scientists entered the room. Everything had grown stale and awkward as the men took Shin's vitals and did a quick exam to see his current condition. After everything was measured the scientists dragged in a strange looking machine.

Shin smiled at Andy one last time before the machine roared to life. Charged ions collected on the tip of the machine, causing them to radiate a green color. Shin's smile quickly faded as the blast impacted him.

He screamed with all of his might as his very DNA was bombarded with energy. It was like a million knives stabbing into him all at once. He didn't even know he was capable of feeling this much pain.

"Stop it!" Andy shouted, "Stop the machine!" He ran over to the control panel and helped the scientist try to disengage it. Sparks were flying around the room, and Shin's screams became ear piercing.

The machine powered down and the room grew chillingly quiet, nobody spoke for a long time, and Shin had since passed out from the pain.

"I would call that a failure," Andy said in a bitter voice.

"Don't be so sure." One of the scientists said softly. He then pointed at Shin's skin, it was starting to grow small pale scales.

"What did you do to him?" Andy exclaimed.

"We've helped him _evolve…_ " Was all the scientist whispered.

* * *

 **February 1999**

Tran watched as S.H.I.E.L.D performed one of its standard surveillance flights. They sent a low-flying jet around to see if it could collect any information on Hydra. Tran's eyes followed the jet as it moved around, he couldn't help but think about how good a toy that jet would be.

Tran pulled out a game controller that connected to Television that displayed the jet, he then clicked a few buttons on the control that revealed a crosshair target. Tran moved the crosshairs over the jet and clicked a button, a small yellow ray hit the ship and caused it to shake around.

The pilot had just enough time to escape before the jet suddenly grew giant arms. Tran was very proud of his newest creation, and he knew it would be super fun to play with.

* * *

Victor was showing the newest recruit around the base when the sirens began to blare. The screens mounted around the building displayed the strange armed jet firing into buildings. Nick Fury quickly caught up to the two Rangers.

"Agent Welling, we need you in the hangar bay."

"Yes, sir!" Victor said and rushed away, leaving the young girl with Nick Fury.

"I don't believe we've properly met yet." Fury said, "I'm Nicholas Fury, and I run things around here."

The girl flashed a smile, "I'm Marissa Kling and I'm excited to be a Power Ranger."

"Well that's good to hear," Fury said and drew a piece of paper out of his pocket, "While Agent Welling is taking care of that jet I need you to go to this location to investigate."

Nick flashed a faint smile and handed Marissa a small metal case, "This is in case there's any problems on your journey."

Marissa nodded and rushed off.

* * *

Victor hadn't spent much of his time in the hangar bay, and the place didn't cease to amaze him. There was a whole slew of highly advanced aircraft, both experimental and deployable. S.H.I.E.L.D had gotten so advanced with their weaponry that the US government was actually commissioned them to develop tools for them.

"I take it you're Victor Welling." A man said to the Red Ranger. The man was fairly tall with dark brown hair and a goatee. He was dressed in an expensive black suit and generally carried the impression of superiority. "I worked with your father actually, has anyone said you have his face?"

Victor was thrown off by this comment, nobody really talked about his dad, at least not around him. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Victor said.

"Probably because I didn't tell you." The man said with a grin. His breath smelled faintly of alcohol as he held out his hand, "But I like your initiative, I'm Tony Stark, inventor, lead engineer, and major finance here at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So which one is mine?" Victor asked as the excitement rose in his chest.

"This bad boy here," Tony said and displayed a high tech looking red jet. "I call her the Hawk Jet." The name actually carried some relevance given that the front of the jet actually resembled a Hawk's head. "Your dad actually helped draft the blueprints for this one."

"How?" Victor asked in disbelief, "That most have been _years_ ago."

"Well, these things aren't built overnight." Stark said, "Well anyway if you fly her with your suit on you shouldn't have any problem piloting her."

Victor nodded, "Thank you, sir." He morphed into his armor and moved to the jet.

"Go get'em tiger or something like that." Tony Stark said coolly as he walked away from the aircraft.

The Red Hawk Ranger was filled with a strong sense of purpose as he fired up the jet. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was actually _doing_ something. He sailed towards the monster with a giant grin on his face. Marissa pulled into the large brick farmhouse, the square shape of the structure reminded her of an old schoolhouse. Marissa felt a strange sense of isolation on the property, almost like she was the sole survivor of some global catastrophe. She went to the wooden door and carefully knocked. For a while, there was nothing but silence, but then a lady in her 80's opened the door, she seemed paranoid with Marissa but wouldn't outright say so.

"What do you need?" The lady asked. The elderly woman played with her arthritis ridden hands nervously.

"I'm here on an investigation." Marissa said, "Has there been any strange activity in the area?"

The woman shook her head, "Oh I wouldn't know, I barely even step foot out of the house anymore. I bet Hudson would know if anything strange happened. He's out in the field now, you might be able to catch up to him."

Marissa nodded, "Thank you." She said and smiled at the lady, who returned the grin. Marissa drove through the field, she hadn't ever realized how rough that would be, she was pretty sure her Jeep was close to completely collapsing.

She soon ran into a 706 tractor pulling a rake behind it as it cut down the wheat. The man riding the tractor noticed the Jeep and stopped his work. He was short, slightly overweight and dressed in overalls. He held out his oil-stained hand and said, "The name's Hudson, what do ya need?"

She took his hand, "My name's Marissa, I'm investigating a strange phenomenon we tracked to this location."

"You mean the yellow lightning?" He asked with a concerned look. "When it happened I didn't know what to think, I thought I was gonna die. What was it?"

Marissa was about to explain the situation when the gunmetal spaceship suddenly appeared overhead. The young woman swore under her breath as yellow balls fell from the ship and embedded themselves in the dirt.

Black creatures crawled out of the dirt and approached the duo, the grunts carelessly trampled over the wheat plants, which earned a very upset look from Hudson. "Those are my wheat, get your dirty feet off em!" The young farmer armed a socket wrench and charged at the grunts. He screamed as he knocked a few of them on their backsides.

Marissa watched with awe-filled eyes, she didn't exactly know what to do, she hadn't ever really been involved in a conflict before.

Her brain quickly flashed back to all the times she'd watched the Power Rangers on TV, they fought and fought with all their might for what they knew was right. She would have to do that too. She jumped at the grunts, her hands flying around randomly, hoping to make an impact of some kind against them.

The grunts were quickly gaining the upper hand, they overwhelmed the young adults, forcing them to group around Marissa's Jeep. Suddenly Marissa was hit with a new realization. She remembered what Nick Fury had given her.

She went to her passenger seat and grabbed the case. She opened it and her eyes opened wide. Two Morphers were set inside. She took the Morphers and handed one to Hudson while she strapped the other to her own wrist.

"What are am I supposed to do with this?" Hudson asked.

"Watch me." She said, beaming with excitement. She pressed the button on her Morpher and the wings shot from the sides. "It's Morphin Time!" She exclaimed as he was wrapped in white armor. It was similar to what the Red Ranger had, though her helmet was modeled after a swan. Hudson followed suit, he pressed the button and was wrapped in his own armor, though his was yellow and resembled an owl.

The two Rangers brandished swords and began to cut into the grunts. "That's what you get for stomping on my crop!" Yellow screamed as he slashed into two of the black creatures.

The White Ranger dodged an attack from one of the grunts who was wielding a red blade.  
"I can't believe I'm really a Power Ranger!" She exclaimed.

The two of them were doing pretty good for two untrained warriors. They fought the grunts pretty hard and it seemed like they'd actually win this struggle. Of course, this came into question when the Japanese man dressed in a leather jacket appeared.

"So these are what S.H.I.E.L.D's been cooking up lately?" The man said he had a very ironic look on his face like he'd just made the joke of the century. The two Rangers armed their blades forward as they prepared for whatever he could throw at them.

Figures clad in gray uniforms appeared from behind the man and began to fire at the Rangers with assault rifles. Sparks raced off the Ranger's armor and the men continued their assault.

"Come on now, show me your fangs." The man teased. "I thought S.H.I.E.L.D had better quality control than that."

"Can we even fight these guys?" The White Ranger asked, "I mean they're people! Can we kill people?"

"I don't know!" The Yellow Ranger exclaimed, "I'm kinda new to this!" The Owl Ranger slashed into a few of the black grunts while trying to dodge gunfire. "We just have to do the best we can."

* * *

The Hawk Jet quickly closed in on its target. The monster jet zoomed around aimlessly, it didn't seem to have much in terms of intelligence, which is probably why S.H.I.E.L.D prioritized its destruction.

The Hawk Jet moved in, tailing behind the monster by a couple of feet. After he gained an appropriate a level of distance The Red Ranger fired into the monster, causing it to spark and flame.

The Ranger then heard a terrifying howl as the monster spiraled toward the ground. It hit the black asphalt and combusted. Lucky no civilians were harmed.

"Good job." Nick Fury said from Jet's speakers, "But we have a situation outside of the city limits that could use your assistance.."

The Red Ranger nodded,"Yes sir," He headed towards the coordinates while trying to shake the disturbed feeling in his chest.

The Hawk Ranger flew his Hawk Jet over the specified location and dropped out of the pilot seat. His armor's built in wings carried him to the ground as he landed a few feet away from his partners as they tried to fight off the grunts.

The Red Ranger turned his gun to stun mode and fired at the gray-clad grunts, knocking them back and allowing himself to get closer to the two other Rangers. He figured the White Ranger was Marissa but he had no idea who the Yellow Ranger was.

"Oh, another one." A Japanese man said to the Rangers, "I must be getting close to the whole set."

The White and Yellow Rangers switched to supporting Red with their blasters as he charged through the swarm of grunts. Red was deadly with his blade, and chunks of the black grunts went flying through the air.

"I'm tired of this." The Japanese man said with a scowl. He opened up his arms and his eyes flashed red. Before the Hawk Ranger knew what was happening a grasshopper monster was charging into him. The monster slashed his elongated claws against Red's armor, causing a barrage of sparks.

Red threw his blade down at the monster, but the slimy green creature was quicker than Red anticipated, he was already behind the Ranger, ready to dig into him. The creature shoved the Red Rangers neck into its wide mouth and chomped down, raining more sparks and causing his armor to grow unstable. Red electricity ran across Red's armor as he screamed in pain.

"Victor!" The White Ranger screamed when she noticed the Ranger stuck in the grip of the grasshopper fiend. She drew her blade and tried to fight through the mob of foot soldiers, but the posse of gray-uniformed men regained themselves and fired at the White Ranger.

"Victor, huh?" The green monster asked. He threw the Ranger down and shoved his foot into the Ranger's chest. More sparks raced around his form as his armor melted away. The green monster looked into the eyes of Victor and smile spread across its horrifying face. "I should have known you were a Welling by the way you waved that sword around."

"Who are you?" Victor asked.

"I'm hurt," The creature said and placed its hands over its heart, "You've forgotten about your dear old Godfather, you've forgotten Uncle Shin."

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Victor said.

The man's grin only widened, "Me and your daddy use to be pretty tight, but things kinda fell through when he tried to kill me." Shin said.

The White Ranger took Shin's distraction as an opportunity to strike. She aimed her blaster and fired four shots at the monster. Three missed, but the fourth hit Shin right in the chin. The grasshopper monster screamed in pain as he gripped his jaw. The man prepared to jump at the White Ranger, but the Yellow Ranger moved in, he slid his blade across Shin's chest causing even more sparks.

Smoke rose from Shin's damaged form. He took one more look at the Rangers then turned around. "We'll finish this later," Shin said and quickly fled.

* * *

Victor and Marissa sat with Hudson in the kitchen of his farmhouse. Hudson's grandma had retired to her room for the night, letting the three Rangers talk freely.

"Thanks for helping me protect the farm," Hudson said.

"This is about more than the farm." Victor explained, "This is about fighting Hydra every chance we get."

"Yeah...about that," Hudson said in a small voice. He then set his Morpher on the table. "I can't help you guys anymore, I have to help out here."

"What?" Marissa exclaimed, "Why would you rather do this then save the world?"

"This isn't about what I'd rather do." Hudson explained, "My father died of a stroke a few years ago, I'm the only one who can keep this farm on solid ground. I've got to do whatever I can."

"I can understand that." Victor said, "But you've got a power that could affect the entire world. This is bigger than your family farm."

"What he's trying to say," Marissa said, "We just want you to think about it for a little."

"I think the two of you better leave." Hudson's mother said from the from the doorway at the other end of the house.

"Alright," Victor said and pushed himself out of the chair, "Thank you for your time ma'am."

"Anytime." She said with a grin.

After the two Rangers left Hudson noticed the Morpher was still on the table. He picked it up, feeling the strange weight in his hand.

"I don't know what they wanted," His mom said, "But it sounded important."

"Don't worry about it." The boy reassured his mother, "It was nothing."

"Do you know what your father would say about this?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow."

"Uh, not really," Hudson admitted.

"He'd tell you that helping people comes first." She said sternly. "Back in our day you couldn't afford to be rude to your neighbors, your life might depend on them one day. If you have a chance to help people you better be considering it."

Hudson was silent, but his grip on the Morpher tightened.

* * *

Eddy Winheart traveled through the darkened land of his dreams. His body was four years old again as he traveled through the gothic city. The world was empty and the sound of his shoes echoed like the faintest whispers of an accusation.

He approached a castle that seemed neither old or new. It's cobblestone brick clashed with the microchips that lined the walls, and the portraits of long-dead aristocrats seemed to watch with a powerful intensity and he roamed through the halls.

Eddy had this dream his entire life, it followed him like the lingering scent of death and never seemed to show any interest in leaving. As he neared the end of the hallway he feared what was coming next. It always went the same way, and the boogie man was waiting.

Yet he wasn't, or at least in a way that was different then Eddy was expecting. The Green Man was still lingering at the hall, his body was still and dead, with maggots crawling around his strange colored flesh. Yet there was a subtle shift, something that hadn't happened in twenty or more years. Several maggots lay dead at the dead man's feet, and a few more fell from his body before wiggling around a bit and growing still. Strangest of all was the rose that seemed to be growing from the Green Man's chest, it was just a bud now, but Eddy could sense it was close to blooming.

The world around Eddy began to shake, and his vision was rapidly tunneling, but before he was completely swallowed by the darkness he swore he could see the eyes gleaming in a faint yellow…

* * *

Tony Stark was examining five armored figures on his screen when Nick Fury appeared in the room. Tony's old friend seemed to have his standard deadpan expression.

"What brings you to this edge of the world?" Tony asked. He made a note to casually click away from the blueprints.

"Things are getting pretty intense." Nick Fury said, "It seems like Hydra is getting new friends. Have you considered giving it one last run?"

"I've considered it." Tony admitted it, "But don't get your hopes up." Tony leaned back in his chair and threw his feet onto his desk. "When everything happened the way it did I figured it was the logical place for me to stop. I still think that's true."

"Well just keep it in mind."Nick Fury said and slipped out of the room.

Tony Stark just smiled to himself. He had his own plans in mind first.


End file.
